


pusillanimous

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Senju Itama Lives, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: pusillanimous: marked by contemptible timidityStrange, why would Itama make Madara confused and embarrassed?





	pusillanimous

When Madara stormed into his office in a huff, Tobirama was prepared to entertain complaints on whatever Hashirama had done now, as had become typical in the days since Konoha had been founded. It had taken them a while to become friends after he had almost killed Izuna, but Madara considered Tobirama to be the only Senju with sense and so was always willing to commiserate about overly-affectionate, idiotic brothers. Judging by the angle of lift to the bristling of Madara's hair, though, he was feeling confused instead of exasperated. Hashirama must have done something especially strange today.

"What happened?" Tobirama asked as he set aside the curriculum for the Shinobi Academy that he was reviewing. Maybe something had happened with Mito and Touka; they were an unholy team when they decided to work together. Literally - it had taken three days to destroy the black plant demon they had accidentally summoned the last time they had colluded. "Is Mito doing more of her demonic fuinjutsu?"

Madara tilted his head to the side, allowing more of his tangled hair to fall across his face. He was embarrassed, then, so Mito and Touka hadn't decided to befriend the bijuu and take over the world.

Honestly, they got on his case about his necromancy jutsu, but they were allowed to continue experimenting with demons? Unfair.

"No, I actually have a question about your younger brother this time," Madara said.

Strange, why would Itama make Madara confused and embarrassed? Had he been bested by Itama in a spar? It tended to happen frequently to those who challenged his little brother, thinking that his talent with healing made him weak, or even pusillanimous.

"Oh, what did he do now? Is the hospital still standing?" Tobirama asked.

"I know his position as head of the hospital is important, but why didn't he fight on the battlefield before Konoha? He's good enough to have done so," Madara said, his cheeks coloring slightly.

Oh, _oh_ , Tobirama understood now.

The grin that stretched across his face at the thought of all the blackmail material he would have in the future might have been slightly manic, if the way Madara leaned away from him was any indication. "Itama was both head healer and spymaster for the Senju. Now that Izuna has taken over as Konoha's spymaster, Itama has had far too much time on his hands." Tobirama paused to let Madara digest that revelation before he continued "And if you intend to ask him on a date, I would advise you to not let Hashirama know about it until at least three days after the fact. The tears will be unavoidable, but if Itama still likes you enough after that then you will probably escape any attempts at disembowelment."

"A date?" Madara spluttered. "Who said anything about a date? I just wanted to know if the crazy was something found in all of you Senju, not - not a date!"

His hair had poofed out to an angle indicating that Madara was now thoroughly flustered, but the thought had been thoroughly embedded in his mind. 

Good, now maybe Itama wouldn’t do more than attempt a light maiming the next time Tobirama missed a medical check up.

**Author's Note:**

> If Hashirama is a Gryffindor and Tobirama is a Ravenclaw, then Itama is definitely a Slytherin.


End file.
